Wizards of the Wardrobe
by stabatmater
Summary: Eine kleine Spinnerei für Fans von klassischer Musik. Aber keine Sorge, man kann's auch so lesen - just for fun.


Das ist nur eine kleine Idee von mir und...noch jemandem. Hoffe, es gefällt euch – wir hatten viel Spaß bei der Entwicklung ^^

* * *

><p>„Pünktlichkeit!" sagte Professor Digory Kirke kopfschüttelnd. „Ich frage mich, <em>was<em> an diesen Schulen heutzutage gelehrt wird." Er kratzte sich mit dem Taktstock an der Stirn. „Susan, meine Liebe, wärst du so freundlich, schon einmal mit dem Stimmen anzufangen?"

Konzertmeisterin Susan Pevensie erhob sich. Sie sah wirklich atemberaubend aus in dem eng anliegenden schwarzen Kleid, so schön, dass Prinz Kaspian zuerst gar nicht begriff, weswegen Peter Pevensie ihm den Bogen in die Rippen rammte. Erst dann hörte er den reinen, hellen Klang der A-Saite an Susans Geige. Hastig beugten die jungen Männer sich hinunter, um ihre Kontrabässe zu stimmen. Als sie fertig waren (was immer ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nahm, weil sie jede einzelne Saite mit Flageoletttönen vergleichen mussten), wandte sich Susan an Aravis Tarkheena und Jill Pole, die mit den Celli weitermachten. Aravis' Instrument war in einem sehr dunklen, rötlichen Ton lackiert, während Jills etwa die Farbe von Aslans Fell hatte – ein warmes Sandgelb, das im Licht golden schimmerte. Auch Miss Polly Plummer und Susans und Peters Bruder Edmund, die Bratschisten, hatten inzwischen das A abgenommen. Danach wandte Susan sich ihrer jüngeren Schwester Lucy und Aravis' So-gut-wie-Verlobten, Prinz Cor von Archenland, zu, die die zweite Geige bildeten. Auch Eustachius Knilch, der Cousin der Pevensie-Kinder, hob seine Violine an und überprüfte seine A-Saite. Als alle den Ton hatten, setzte Susan sich wieder und stimmte gemeinsam mit Eustachius, Lucy, Cor, Polly, Edmund, Aravis und Jill durch. Mitten in das Tondurcheinander öffnete sich die Tür zum Konzertsaal und herein kamen die Bläser mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern. Professor Kirke runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, aber alle merkten, wie ein Teil der Anspannung von seinen Schultern fiel.

Mittlerweile waren die Streicher fertig und Susan erhob sich noch einmal, um ihr A noch mit dem der ersten Oboe, Cedric Diggory, zu vergleichen (denn wie jeder weiß, hat die Oboe von allen Instrumenten das reinste A). Glücklicherweise stimmte es immer noch. Cedric wandte sich an die anderen Holzbläser. Sein Mit-Oboist Neville Longbottom brauchte ein wenig, um zu merken, dass er stimmen sollte – Draco Malfoy stieß ihn mit dem unteren Ende seines Englischhorns ziemlich schmerzhaft an.

Der Klang von Cho Changs Pikkoloflöte hob sich über Parvati und Padma Patils Querflöten, was gut war, weil sie so merkte, dass sie ein wenig zu tief war. Rasch schob sie ihre Flöte noch ein wenig zusammen und verglich erneut mit Cedric, bevor Fred und George Weasley mit ihren Fagotten alles übertönten. Neben ihnen baten Harry Potter und Dean Thomas Hermine Granger um ein A vom Flügel, weil auch die Klarinetten gegen die Zwillinge keine Chance hatten. Flügel und Oboe waren natürlich perfekt aufeinander eingestimmt, sodass Cedric beruhigt vom A auf das B für die Blechbläser umsteigen konnte. Es begannen Ron Weasley und Seamus Finnigan mit ihren Hörnern sowie Ernie Macmillan und Oliver Wood in der Trompete und Alicia Spinnet mit dem Flügelhorn. Nach ihnen stimmten Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell ihre Posaunen und wichen dann ein Stück zur Seite, als Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle mit ihren Tubas losdröhnten. An Klangvolumen mangelte es ihnen nicht, aber niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie, sagen wir mal, ein Solokonzert spielen zu lassen. – Durch das Ausweichmanöver stieß Angelina aus Versehen gegen eine der Pauken, was Lee Jordan zu einem leisen Fluch veranlasste, weil er gerade versuchte, diese zu stimmen. Das Stimmgerät war ihm heruntergefallen und Justin Finch-Fletchley musste sich bücken und es ihm hochreichen, ehe er seiner Kollegin im Schlagwerk, Luna Lovegood, weiter dabei helfen konnte, ihrer beider Noten zu sortieren. _Elgar _stand oben auf einem Blatt. „Elgar? Was um alles in der Welt sind das für Noten, Loony? Wir spielen doch gar nichts von Elgar."

„Mir gefällt die Anordnung der Noten auf diesem Blatt so gut", wisperte sie zurück. „Aber keine Sorge, alles andere sind die richtigen Noten." Dann verstummte sie, denn als Letzte überprüfte soeben Ginny Weasley die Reinheit ihrer Saiten mit Hermine – und Harfen sind nun mal nicht gerade die lautesten Instrumente. Aber schließlich hatten alle es geschafft und setzten die Instrumente an. Colin Creevey schoss noch ein Vorher-Foto, Professor Kirke hob mit einem konzentrierten Lächeln den Taktstock -

Und nun seid ruhig und lauscht den fantastischen und magischen Klängen der 4. Beethoven'schen Sinfonie, dargeboten vom einmaligen Projektorchester _Wizards of the Wardrobe_!

* * *

><p>…Wie hat's euch gefallen?<p>

Falls einem orchester- bzw. instrumentenkundigen Leser ein Fehler aufgefallen sein sollte: Bitte zeigt ihn mir, ich will mich ja schließlich weiterbilden.

Dank an Jo, meinen Co-Autor, der meine Spinnereien tapfer ertrug und mitspann. Gut, er hatte keine Wahl (er konnte ja schlecht aus dem Autofenster springen), aber trotzdem. Danke. :D

Jo: Bitte:D Zumal das mit dem Autofenster leicht tödlich gewesen wäre - dann doch lieber deine Spinnereien!


End file.
